


Crushing on the doctor

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: Spock's got a crush





	Crushing on the doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is if Spock and Uhura are just friends and let everyone thing they were dating. Spones.

He didn't say anything, just sighed.  
Not loudly, for that's unbecoming of a Vulcan, even a half vulcan like he was.  
Spock sighed again.  
He was far too old for a crush. Yet here we were.  
Staring across the rec room Spock's gaze once more landed on Leonard as he sighed once more.  
"Quit being so broody. If you sigh one more time I'm gonna get up and walk away." Nyota said in Vulcan.  
"I am not brooding," Spock replied, "I am... contemplative."  
"Liar. Just admit your brooding and that you like him."  
"Who?"  
"Don't play coy. You've been staring at the doctor off and on for hours and can barely focus on this sheet music we've been working on."  
"He is pleasing to look at."  
"Well duh, but we both know it's more than that."  
With another glance Spock's face got a slight shade of green.  
"He is brilliant, kind, and generous. What more could someone want? I am Vulcan. It is logical to wish for a competent partner."  
"Uh, huh. And it doesn't have anything to do with his sexy accent, his crazy green eyes, or his permanent 5 o'clock shadow that shows off his jawline?"  
A look passed through Spock's eyes that could be compared to that of annoyance. "I did say he was pleasing to look at. That is all I will admit to."  
Nyota threw back her head and laughed.  
To an outsider it looked as if they were on a date. Speaking in hushed tones in Vulcan, working on music sheets together, almost an emotional reaction from Spock and laughter from Nyota.  
Yes, it did seem like a date. And they allowed everyone to think that. It didn't really matter to them. They were best friends and knew where their relationship stood, and so did most of the bridge crew. But Nyota was the only one that knew about Spock's infatuation for Dr. McCoy.  
"Just ask him to meet you for dinner in the mess hall." Nyota continued after catching her breath.  
"No."  
"Spock-"  
"No."  
"Spock! What's the worst that could happen?"  
"He could laugh. He could hate me. He could misunderstand and when he does go to meet me and I act like its a date he could-"  
"Wow, wow. Easy there. It was a rhetorical question."  
"Regardless," Spock continued, "there are far to many risks involved."  
As Spock had finished speaking a figure appeared before them, and it was none other than Dr. McCoy himself.  
"So," Leonard began in Standard, "I, uh, I was talking to Jim earlier..."  
'Its strange,' Spock thought, 'Leonard is uncharictaristly nervous. This is worrisome.'  
"Um," Leonard continued, "He said something I'd like to run by the both of you."  
"By all means Doctor." Spock said.  
"You can call me Leonard." He replied.  
'I'm allowed to use his first name? This is very strange indeed.'  
"Jim said you two weren't dating and I wanted to know if that's true because you two always sit together and do stuff together and I just thought that you two were dating even if it's none of my business and I just wanted to know." He hurried.  
Nyota started laughing again and Leonard felt his face grow hot.  
"No, Leonard," Nyota said, "We're not dating."  
Leonard replied with, "Oh. So, uh, Spock? Would you like to, maybe, get some coffee some time? Or tea of you prefer? Like on a date?"  
Sweet Surak this cannot be happening.  
Nyota snorted.  
"Did I say that out loud?" Spcok asked as his face changing green again.  
"... I don't speak Vulcan so I don't know if that's a yes? Is- is that a yes?"  
"YES. Yes. That is a yes."  
"Good! Uh, great! I'll meet you in the mess hall tonight! I'll see you then!"  
With that Leonard walked off with a considerable skip in his step and a smile on his face.  
"Do I have a date with Leonard?"  
"Yes Spock, I believe you do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate revising. I wrote this, then posted. If there's any mistakes I didn't look for them because it's like 2 in the morning and I'm going to bed.  
> Thanks for reading though!


End file.
